La Cohérence
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [OS] Oh yeah, but yeah, yeah yeah yeah !


**666 Juin 20****

* * *

 _ **QG FBI**_

* * *

La vieille canaille du FBI, Shuichi Akai, surnommé le Canard dans le milieu à cause de sa bouée coincoin formidable qu'il sortait toujours en cas de danger, était comme à son habitude au stand de tir pour faire parler ses prouesses techniques.

Il avait accroché en face de lui une photo de Gin, à 5 mètres pour bien commencer.

Il prit son Colt 1911 avec les initiales "LGBT" gravés dessus et visa précisément les couilles sur le front de Barbie.

Celles ci pendaient bien jusqu'à toucher terre, lui laissa une sacrée fenêtre de tir.

Un coup.

Deux Coup.

Trois Coups.

Le portrait hargneux les esquiva toutes.

Perplexe, Akai changea de calibre, pour passer à un Franchi Spas 12.

Un fuck.

Deux fuck.

Trois fuck.

La cible semblait vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs mais c'était mal le connaître.

Il passa à Gatling pour dire que les choses sérieuses arrivées à grande pompe.

Il dézingua tout sur son passage, SAUF ce qu'il devait toucher.

La Face de Gin rigola comme une fouine et tenta de prendre la fuite.

Heureusement, Akai eut une idée de génie et il sortit sa Clé de 12 porte bonheur et la lança à travers toute la zone de tir pour enfin parvenir à percer le papier, entre les deux yeux.

Comme personne ne le faisait, il s'applaudit lui même, juste ua moment où Camel venait avec le Nutella.

 **"Le Bosse veut te voir dans son bureau."**

N'aimant point qu'on le dérange dans ses applaudissements, la Racaille lui cracha à la gueule avant de le rouer de coup, telle une brute voulant le goûter du pauvre Gunter à la récré.

Like si toi aussi tu connais.

Suite à ça, le BG du FBI se cassa de la pièce en poussant Jodie au passage et écrasant un nain qui passait par là.

Il arriva finalement au Bureau de James Blake et entra dedans sans toquer car le Respect, il l'a tué depuis longtemps.

Là, il vit son Boss s'apprêtant à faire un swing sur une... BOMBE !

Mais genre la grosse bombe nucléaire qui a rasé deux villes japonaise.

Voyant ça, les yeux d'Akai sortirent de ses orbites comme un cartoon et il beugla quelques mots, dans un ordre mal placé.

 **"Pas James Faites Non Ca Ne !"**

Trop tard, le QJ explosa, en même temps que le Quick du coin qui avait décidé de suivre la tendance.

Akai fut propulsé jusqu'à une chambre d'hôpital où il fut soigné par le Docteur Maboulemaisaveugle et lui greffa un foie de canard à la place de son cœur, le faisant avorter d'un beau gigot de veau, car le poulet c'est plus fort que toi.

* * *

Masumi était en deuil sur la tombe de son frère le plus aîné qui désormais s'était éteint.

Elle aurait lui faire plus de câlins de son vivant.

Elle avait même voulu en faire alors qu'il était mort mais le Pasteur avait dit que ce ne serait pas très Catholique.

A la place elle avait passé la tête la première sous son bureau pour arriver dans un monde magique où la poussière éternue et où les chameaux boivent leur propre eau sans problème de digestion.

Ça aurait été un monde parfait pour Akai, lui qui aimait bien la poussière, surtout quand elle éternue.

Malheureusement sa bouée coincoin n'a pas pu le sauver.

Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, pour écraser une crotte qui venait de son nez. C'était James Black, toujours vivant comme Renaud.

Il glissa quelques mots pour lui faire passer son deuil.

 **"Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un frère de remplacer sur Leboncoin, c'est d'ailleurs là bas que j'ai acheté ma femme et mes enfants."**

Elle pleura à sa remarqua, il préféra donc s'en aller, ni vu ni connu, à bord de la Zombiemobile, piloté par un Vampire.

Devant ce déluge de conneries, quelqu'un vint enfin dire un truc censé pour nous montrer qu'on était dans le monde réel.

 **"Macron est Président."**

Ah non, même ça c'est une connerie.

La voix appartenait à son plus grand frère aîné, Shuiichi Akai.

 **"Allez viens Masumi, Yumi nous a invité chez elle pour faire le deuil de son petit ami."**

Aimant trop son frère, elle le suivit sans sourciller.

A distance, quelqu'un les observa en silence, c'était un célèbre joueur de Shogi.

 **"Il veut encore tenter de me voler ma petite amie."**

Il retroussa les manches et mangea des épinards avant de partir à la baston.

Finalement la tombe fut laissée inoccupée, ne laissant qu'une inscription poussiéreuse.

 **Ci gît la Cohérence; 21 Décembre 2012**

Luc Besson, Christopher Nolan et Ridley Scott ont eu raison d'elle.

Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu Suicide Squad.


End file.
